The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back a Dinosaur's Story
The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back a Dinosaur's Story is an upcoming movie, that will be uploaded by kylgrv in TBA 2012. The movie takes place after The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. Plot (from kylgrv's The FT Squad's AD. in We're Back ADS P1) It was a bright sunny day in Dimension 3, New York City. The grass was green, the flowers were blooming and the sky was as blue as the ocean. But in a tree on one of New York City's golf courses, someone was out of luck. A baby bird named Buster was being harassed by his older siblings. After a harsh game of "monkey in the middle," the chick's parents flew in with a meal, a caterpillar. Buster came in and twittered, begging for food, only to be pushed out of the way by his abusive siblings. "Hey, hey, hey, HEY, what about me," complained Buster, "What about me?" "Here's food," said the father, "fight over it." "Now George," replied the concerned mother. "Only way they'll learn," answered the father. As the parents were leaving, the chicks were fighting over the caterpillar. When Buster got the little worm, the older chicks launched themselves onto the defenseless boy. As they were fighting, the caterpillar got away. Buster was tossed out of the nest hole and onto the branch. "That was not fair," cried Buster. "Oh baby," said the mother bird, "my sweet baby." "Mamma's little birdie," the bigger siblings sang rudely. Buster finally had enough. "Mom, don't do that. You're acting like I just hatched. What am I, a chick? Guess the writing's on the wall. It's time to leave the nest," he said as he walked to the branches edge. "Buster, wait," called the mother, "you're still too young." But Buster didn't listen. He bounced on the very edge of the tree saying, "This flying's a snap. Surprised I ain't done it before." As Buster was blabbering to himself, a golf vehicle appeared and out came an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex. He had three brown stripes on his back and he had a white cap and a white vest on. He was also wearing sunglasses. The giant dinosaur, named Rex, danced on the golf course to play golf, while humming a jolly tune. Little did he know that he was underneath Buster, who was nearly off the tree, "expect a postcard from some place warm, Miami, or maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Mama," Buster said as he tried to fly. Unfortunately, Buster couldn't stay airborne and he plummeted down to the golf course where Rex was playing. Buster landed on the golf ball as Rex gently hit it to the golf hole. Buster was unharmed, but Rex saw him and picked him up, terrifying him. "Hello there little fella," said Rex, "where'd you fall from?" "No place," answered Buster, who was still scared, "just leave me alone." "No place," said Rex confused, "no place? Never been there. What's your name?" "Buster," answered the bird. "Well, Buster, don't you have a mom somewhere that's probably worried about you," asked Rex, as he gave Buster's mom a wink, signifying that everything was ok. "Yeah," chuckled Buster. This was strange for the bird. He was on top of a huge orange dinosaur. But this one was surprisingly gentle and nice, and he was playing golf. Rex hit the golf ball again with his club, and ended up hitting a part of the grass as well. It landed in a nearby pond. "So what are you gonna endeavor to do now?" asked Rex. "I'm gonna run away join the circus," said Buster as he held onto Rex's hat. "Oh, the circus, the circus, now you're talking sense. The circus is an ocean with some SPICE," said Rex as he swung his golf club into the pond, hitting other golf balls as well and sending them flying into a tree full of crows. "You know," added Rex, "I know a little fellow who ran away to join the circus." Buster looked down on his ride and finally realized that he was on a dinosaur, "say aren't you a dinosaur," he asked. "Why yes," answered the giant, "from tooth to toe I am." "Then what the heck are you doing playing golf," asked Buster. "I'm smart Buster," replied Rex as he took off his sunglasses, "I'm one smart dinosaur, but I wasn't always." "You weren't," asked Buster, curiously. "No, no sirree," answered Rex as he lifted Buster into a nearby tree, "No, I started off stupid and violent." "You did," replied Buster, surprised. "This was a long time ago, do you understand," said Rex, "A long time ago. I was a real terror then. I was a real animal, and I was hungry, all the time." And so Rex began telling the story of how he was once violent and dangerous. This story dated back to the time of the dinosaurs. 65 MILLION YEARS AGO Under the orange sky of the late Cretaceous period, ran a small green dinosaur. He was fleeing in extreme fear. He was being chased by an angry and hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex. He rampaged across the forest, across the lakes and past the trees. As he pursued the defenseless green dinosaur, a mysterious futuristic machine came flying out of the sky. It hit the monstrous beast as he was just about to move in for the kill. The green dinosaur got away, but the T Rex was still alive. He got up and turned his attention to the mysterious machine. A little green alien named Vorb came out as the hatch opened. "Ah, a potential customer," he said. After giving out a whistle, he said, "Oh hello Madam. Oh sir, this is your lucky day. Through a lengthy process of random selection, your galaxy, your planet, your neighborhood, hold on to your tail now, kiddo." The T Rex, still hungry, lunged forward, trying to catch the little alien, but he missed. Vorb was too fast. "You, yes, you have been chosen as the beneficiary of a promotional campaign, yes," he said as he giggled and tried to avoid getting caught by the powerful jaws, "Here, before your very eyes, I have a product." The T Rex just continued attacking him, as he tried to explain his product. Vorb gulped and said, "A revolutionary product. You haven't tasted stuff like this before. BRAIN GRAIN CEREAL! "Take one bite, you'll have an idea. Take two bites, you'll have a hypothesis. You'll be smart. Comes in two flavors, regular and nutty nut." Vorb then introduced a whole pyramid of Brain Grain cereal. "Choose your poison partner. You're gonna love this. Yes sirree bob." The T Rex still didn't pay attention. He lunged forward again, biting his way through the boxes of Brain Grain. Vorb flew across the raging T Rex saying, "Remember your manners, you big-mouthed, jaw dropping carnivore." After dodging the dinosaur again, Vorb became irritated and flew back into the machine. "That's it," he said, "I'm irritated. I'm going back to the ship." Vorb flew into the ship but was still being chased by the T Rex. The dinosaur jumped up trying to catch him again but he missed and the hatch door closed on his neck. With him immobilized, two robotic hands appeared and fed the dinosaur tons and tons of Brain Grain. Vorb watched from a distance, laughing while doing so, "Ha, ha, lunchtime," he said. The T Rex swallowed the Brain Grain. He started to feel funny, very funny. His eyelids suddenly appeared on top of his head and his color changed from dark orange to bright orange. The Brain Grain also gave him a voice. "Row your boat gently down the stream," he sang. As the T Rex sang the song, 'Row, row, row your boat,' Vorb said, "What a personality. Thank goodness for chrome hunger. It's taken 280 portions of Brain Grain to jumpstart that skull of yours, pal." When the T Rex finished singing, Vorb showed him another box of Brain Grain cereal. "How about some more?" he offered. The T Rex, wanting more of the tasty cereal chomped on the box, but he also accidentally chomped on Vorb. One of the robotic hands hit Rex in the back of the head, forcing him to spit out Vorb, while the other hand waved it's finger at Rex, scolding him. "Lunch," said said the dinosaur, "what's lunch?" Eventually, the now intelligent and friendly T Rex was let on board the ship. Vorb then took him to a room where there were other dinosaurs that were also fed Brain Grain. There was a blue Triceratops, a lavender Pterodactyl and a green Parasaurolophus. They were feasting on hot dogs. Among them was the Future Time Travel Squadron, Kyle, Kristen, Rudy, Hopper, Cassidy and Kimmy. They had just come back from their victory at Pride Rock and were enjoying their own lunches together. The T Rex appeared from an elevator and saw everyone eating. "Hey, why don't you check out the other Brain Grain graduates and our guests the FT Squad? I gotta run to Captain Neweyes," said Vorb. The T Rex backed away nervously, only to be pushed out of the elevator by Vorb. "Get social," said the green alien. The shy T Rex walked up to the dinosaurs and said, "Hi everybody," he then looked at his necklace that had his name on it, "Yurr, eep, munng, ooppp, apppe." He then realized he was reading it upside down. After flipping it around, he read out loud, "My name is Rex." The dinosaur, Rex, suddenly became amazed. He could read, but how could he? "Hey, how did I do that," he asked. "It's the Brain Grain cereal partner," answered Cassidy. "It gave you the ability to read." "Indeed," added Kimmy, "You can now read simple English like us." "Sweet," replied Rex, "Who are you guys?" After clearing his throat, Kyle said, "I'm Kyle, and these are my teammates, Kristen, Rudy, Hopper, Cassidy and Kimmy. We're a special organization of heroes that make up the main team of the Future Time Travel Squadron." "But you can call the FT Squad for short," added Rudy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rex," said Kyle. "Nice to meet you too Kyle," replied Rex, who was then greeted by the Pterodactyl. "I'm Elsa," she said, "Enchanted and delighted to make your acquaintance, Rex. Pardon my wingspan won't you please?" Rex cleared his throat and raised arms away from Elsa's wings. The blue Triceratops then said hello, "I'm Woog," he said, as he offered Rex a hot dog, "You want a hot dog? Or do you want a hot dog?" Rex sniffed the hot dog with his nose, but he was sniffing so hard that the hot dog got into his nose. "Is it good," he asked as he got the hot dog out. "Is it good," replied Woog, "Words fail me." Woog turned to the Parasaurolophus, "How many we had so far today Dweeb," he asked. "250," he replied, "and that's worth everything." "Same thing goes with the vegetables we brought on board," said Kimmy. "Our health improves with this food," said Hopper. "Yes, yes it does," said Kristen. "Take it on faith Rex," said Woog, "You want a hot dog bad." The green Parasaurolophus greeted himself, "Hi, I'm Dweeb. He's gotta have mustard on it," he said as he added mustard to his hot dog. "And don't forget the sauerkraut," said Elsa, "I was amazed by the sauerkraut." "She laid an egg," added Woog, jokingly. At first, Elsa didn't like that joke, but had a laugh anyway. "I did," she chuckled, "I laid an egg. I was so embarrassed. Rex, I feel such a fool, but I must say it. You are a rough and handsome fellow. Forgive me, I'm so flighty." "She reminds me of when I flirt with Kyle," said Kristen to herself. Kyle heard what Kristen said and started blushing. He giggled and said, "You're so funny Kristen." Rex also started blushing, but cleared his throat again, and sat down next to Elsa and Dweeb. He smelled the hot dogs again. "Smells good," he said as Dweeb gave him a hot dog. Rex took a bite from the piece of meat and loved it. "Hey," he said with delight, "that's what I call LLLLLUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" The whole room shook as Rex roared with happiness. Everyone else laughed with Rex. "Lunch," exclaimed Dweeb, "That's what you used to call me." Rex then started feeling guilty of his actions as a wild animal, "Hey, I'm sorry about the way I've acted," he said, "I was a real animal." "We all have regrets Rex," said Elsa, who also expressed guilt. "Tell me about it. The things I've stepped on," said Woog who then revealed a lizard on his foot, and then chuckling nervously. "Don't worry guys," said Rudy, "everybody makes mistakes." "Yeah, even if we do something bad, we learn to either run or learn from our mistakes," added Hopper. "Oh yeah, I take it from a crazy monkey back in Africa…," said Kyle, referring to Rafiki back in the Pride Lands; "Oh yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it." "…that's a lesson I'll never forget." "Let's face it," said Dweeb, "We've evolved." Cast Trivia Category:The FT Squad Adventures Category:Wrightgirl11 Category:Kylgrv Category:PB&J Otter